


为了一夜的爱

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: Pour une Nuit d'Amour
Relationships: 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 7





	为了一夜的爱

1

酒店内线电话响起时，任豪正在浴室洗他那九级台风中都岿然不动的头发，没有听到铃声。

曾经吐槽过的什么造型师给他上了二十斤发胶固然是玩笑话，但做过造型的头发自然是难洗的。整个过程废了很大力气，好在也洗出经验来了，不算太过漫长。

推开浴室门，暖黄灯光带了些许氤氲水汽扩散到没开灯的房间。

只过了约莫半小时的功夫，窗外已经彻底暗下来。借着不夜灯火，不远处的大皇宫也被映得清楚。

那里是他最近几天看秀的地方。

秋冬时装周的行程总算结束，在回去前理论上可以短暂休息一晚。任豪把窗帘完全拉好，小心地确认没有留下一丝缝隙，才打开了室内的灯。

手机摆在床头，提示灯闪着，通知栏里的多条消息说明找他的人的急切程度。正要打开电话答录机听他说了什么，门铃响了。

厚重的门将将落锁，全副武装的徐一宁就扑到了怀里，搂他搂得很紧，似乎这样才能确认他是真真切切地存在于此时此地，而非脑中的幻想。

“你都不想我的么。”难得相会的半日，还被浪费了大半个小时。徐一宁的声音透过口罩传来，听上去闷闷的。

他明白微信不回电话不接，多半是在洗澡，但语气还是忍不住带上了委屈的成分。可身体那般诚实，出卖了故作的抱怨。一摘下帽子口罩，他就热切地吻上想念已久的唇。直到呼吸急促起来，见了喜欢的人眼中控制不住的欲///色才罢休。

一碰上记忆中的甜软触感，那些或柔和或狂乱的片段都涌了上来，还好，还没去扶他的肩膀好把他支起身，徐一宁就因为有些喘不过气来，暂时分开了贴的过近的距离。

任豪才发觉身上不觉中冒出了细密的汗，不光是房里暖风的缘故。

“不想……当然是不可能的。”刻意顿了一下，引得埋在他颈窝的人抬起头，轻咬了一口浴袍边下的皮肤。预料之中的反应才让他觉得空掉的心渐渐充盈。

怎么会不想呢。过去的三个月，他们在不同剧组拍戏。作为新人定然要百分百投入，忙得往往连彼此的信息都只有几小时后才得空回复。在一个国家，过得却像隔了几个时区。

白天忙碌着还好，但在夜晚就是另外一回事了。

夜色会除下设置好的自我防护，也能为外出的人披上一层天然的伪装。

“今天外面空气不错，我们出去走走吧。”点了一下他的嘴唇，徐一宁这么说。他一直没脱外套，就是为了实现这个提议，不然怕是整晚又离不开床榻。

任豪把手伸出窗外，两三点雨零星飘落在掌心。的确适合散步。

“先把头发吹干。我在那等你。”指了目光所及的一个地铁站，他同样穿上了所有能掩盖身份的装备。

2

此情此景让任豪觉得他们俩都很有演谍战剧的天分。

精心伪饰，间隔出门，再在约定的地方暗号碰头。好像是天生的特务，不需排练，就可以将这些做得很好。

站定后他环顾了一圈四周，古旧的建筑别有一番年代感，仿佛是在真正的片场。

除了自己背后靠着的一个大大的黄色M，其余都没什么违和。

巴黎街头大大小小的M，可能是金拱门，更可能是地铁站。

要不是自己站在这里还算有一些显眼，徐一宁应该就走错到街对面的那家去了。冲他挥了挥手，红灯甫一变绿，身着毛绒外套的人就朝自己奔过来。

一只早春原野里一个人走着的时候，迎面朝他奔来的可爱小熊。

最最喜欢的，小熊。

可惜这样小的雨中打伞是奇怪的，小熊只能同他并肩走着。

不能去人多的地方，只好沿着河堤，偶尔与遛狗的人擦肩而过。但这也足够使他们满足了。

“你还记得那时候在天台么，你说这样走走也蛮好的。”树荫下光线晦暗，徐一宁眼中藏着的东西越发分辨不清。

“晚上走一走是蛮好的。”他当然记得。那时这么说，不过是为了掩饰满心满腹对未来的忐忑，而现在，则更像在惋惜再也不能享受的平淡日常。

“我都记不清上次这么走是什么时候了。”

是啊。毕竟不是刚成为团体成员的那大半年了。没有现在这么多的活动，却可以正大光明地天天呆在一起。不论在镜头前还是镜头后，都不会去刻意控制那些根本隐藏不住的关切眼神，还有他们之间不同寻常的氛围。

因为若是有人问起，大可用一句营业CP堵住提问者的嘴。

解散后的日子，回想起来，他们之间共同的记忆，总是只与情欲相关，从没有眼下这样庸常入俗的陪伴。

应该开心点的，不是么？连轴转是好事情，说明他们都在上升期。可这样安慰的话，任豪说不出口。

他们已经尽力了，已经尽可能地在行程中制造重合，却只能换来这样相隔数月的一个个短暂夜晚。隐匿难言地，藏在不同格局的酒店房间里，躲在连白亮透彻的月光都消失的夜色里。

巴黎二月冷清的夜风中，任豪下意识地攥紧了同行人缩进袖子里的那只手。

3

“有时候你怎么给我发完消息又撤回。”

再往前就要到一区了，于是他们折了个直角，朝歌剧院的方向走。路上行人依旧不多，灯光却明亮了起来。任豪松开了牵着他的手。

比起自己的控诉，他的话意更像是担忧。

徐一宁撤回的，当然不是第二天醒来后解释时说的那些所谓的想念。

想念有什么好撤回的呢，他巴不得重复千千万万遍。而是不然他们分开吧或是自己退圈好了这类转瞬即逝的念头。

“也没有什么，就是有时候睡不着。”

各自为战的一年半里，无法入睡时，自己都会听任豪分享的音乐，自然也包括哄着他唱过的情歌。

耳机里传来录制的有了些微失真的声音，依旧是熟悉的柔和，也足以慰藉一点惦念。

徐一宁只能时刻提醒自己，不要过于贪心。

可是人又怎么会不贪心。

喜欢的时候，虔心许下的愿望是他们能在一起就好了。在一起后，就会想要一些隐秘的拥抱亲吻，好让他只能沉溺于自己。再后来，又发展到想去无限延长相见时的分分秒秒。现在，甚至变本加厉，考虑有没有可能公开他们全部的亲密。

“应该是因为晚上不能吃东西吧。太饿了就挺难睡着的。”

这话是真的。又有新戏上门，要求他控制饮食。晚饭只有太空椒或是西兰花对他而言实在是一种极大的折磨。

但这话也是假的。饥饿又怎么比得了他对怀抱的贪恋。

总算用这个话题把他的注意力引开，哪怕要听不知多久的唠叨，徐一宁也不愿意他再深究自己那些无理取闹的时刻究竟为何。

终于如他所愿，雨幕渐渐密集起来。他们可以躲在一把伞下，挽上手臂，如同任何一对普通的恋人那般。

这样的雨夜，静得能听到雨丝绵密敲打伞面的声音。伞下如此安全的世界里，他们再不用担心被拍到，不用担心那些无从诉说的爱被发现。

任豪能感应到他在看自己，刚转过头想去问，他就凑过来摘下自己的口罩，亲上上一秒还在念叨最近时装周情况怎么样的嘴巴。

他没闭上眼睛，深深地望过去，徐一宁漆黑潮湿的眼里独独倒映着自己。

“好想雨可以永远不停下来。”徐一宁边亲边含糊地这么说。

没同往常一样嘲弄他又在说什么痴话，任豪只是搂着他，继续吻上去。

如果是真的就好了，他们就可以继续待在这里，永远地。

4

这个吻结束时他们的眼神都有些失焦，徐一宁退开的手指不小心勾住了他脖子后面原本藏的很好的项链。

上面串着一枚对戒，藏着他身体的温度。

“我以为你收起来了。”与之成对的那枚正好好地戴在说话人的中指上，徐一宁的眼中藏不住欢喜。

任豪其实不敢许下什么承诺，这是唯一的例外。

他伸出手指，用了些力，拉下那人翘起的嘴角，提醒他别太得意，说还不是因为如果自己戴在手上，他绝对做不到这样，肯定会招摇地也戴上同款。

拉完嘴角不算，还捏了下他气到鼓起的脸颊。手感很好，冲淡了许多对明天就要分别的不舍。

已经走到了Opéra附近。这里日韩餐馆居多，自然也有许多国人开的店，他们又恢复了平日里的戒备。

“帮我买奶茶好不好。”徐一宁指着街上唯一的那家，晃了晃他的手臂。

“那你过去几天的太空椒都白吃了。”任豪终于找回了平时的心态。

“你真的真的太坏了。”刻意加重了那两个“真的”，徐一宁稍稍又犹豫了一会，可还是没有忍住，“你不去的话，我就自己去咯。”

“一会我拍单子发你。”

笑容中，他们对上的眼神终于只剩下爱意，不再有别的什么。

既然我们能在一起的时间不多，那就一分一秒也不要浪费。

FIN


End file.
